Exe Dead
by TheCorpMaster
Summary: The infamous Sonic.exe has begun a killing spree. In order to gain information about him, Daniel, Michael, and Oliver question Miles (first victim of Sonic.exe). When Exe finds them, though, Daniel must stop Sonic and protect Miles.
1. Meeting Miles

Part 1  
Part of The Corp./Creepy pasta crossover

'Great, just great,' thought X-00. 'Not only are we being chased by Zalgo's minions, but now we have a homicidal, light-speed running hedgehog who thinks he's God. We need to find him before Zalgo does. Let's hope this helps'. With that in mind, X-00, Oliver, and Michael walked into the interrogation room.  
The room was the dull-grey shade of concrete. The only things in the room were four cameras, a table, a ceiling light, a lamp, and four chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by a small figure, a humanoid fox wearing gloves. He was nearly five feet tall, with pointy ears, and two fluffy tails, which he put in an almost formal manner on his lap. All of his fur was grayish-black , except around his mouth and nose (it came out in tufts on the side of his face), chest, and the ends of his tails. His eyes were pitch-black with a red pupil, and were dripping blood. His expression was that of anguish.  
X-00, Michael, and Oliver each took a seat, with X-00 sitting directly in front of the figure.  
"Hello," said X-00," My name is Daniel. The man on the right is Oliver, and the man on the left is Michael. What is your name?" The figure took a minute to answer.  
"M...Miles," said the figure softly.  
"And how old are you Miles?"  
"Twelve."  
"Ok. Now Miles, we just want some answers to some questions we have, ok? The sooner you answer, the sooner you can leave."  
At the mention of the word "leave," the figure started to shiver violently. His eyes moved from left to right and back.  
"Hey, you ok," asked Daniel, seeing the sudden change in behavior.  
"Please... don't make me leave," whispered Miles.  
"Ok, but you still need to answer our questions." The reassurance that he could stay seemed to calm down Miles. "As you know there's been a number of homicides around the city. We know who the killer is, but we need more information about him, and a friend of mine told me you might be able to help." Miles nodded his head, letting them know he understood. "What do you know about Sonic. exe?"  
Suddenly, Miles eyes grew wide with shock, his shivering started up again, but more severe, and he started hyperventilating, until he collapsed out of his chair unto the floor. Daniel and Michael went to make sure Miles was alright, while Oliver ran to get a medic. Mile's eyes slowly shut as Oliver and the medic arrived.  
SEVERAL MINUTES LATER...  
Miles slowly woke up in the chair. He looked toward where Daniel and the others were sitting.  
"How long have I been unconscious," asked Miles gently.  
"About twelve minutes," said Oliver."You fainted when we mentioned..."  
"Sonic. exe, I know," said Miles, slightly shaken."I can help you, but you can't let him find me."  
"We promise," said Michael." Ok, now, do you know what his motives are."  
"Since he believes he's God, he feels he should rule this world. The people he's killed are important people to Zalgo's regime."  
"Do you know who's his next target?"  
"Possibly Jeff, though I'm really not certain."  
"Ok, just one more thing. How do you know Sonic. exe?"  
Miles took a deep breath before he started." I've known him ever since he was created. I was his first victim. He killed me, and then brought me back as this. He did this with his second and third victim too, though their changes weren't as drastic as mine. He used to psychologically torture us with promises of freedom if we beat him in races,fights, and puzzles. We never could."  
"The digital world in which live in the "Overworld" is real here. Which made it easier for Zalgo to trick us into getting captured. While in the containment cell with a computer, he told all of our kind he had found a way to escape. Most shunned his idea, but a few of the others believed him. He downloaded digital, yet living, versions of them before downloading all of us into the computer."  
"Once we were inside, we found that we could only send two of us through the Internet. Sonic. exe was chosen as the first person to go, and I was the other chosen person. We were sent to a computer he had put in his area. As soon as he got out, he unplugged his computer in secret. Till this day, they have been trapped in the computer in that cell."  
"I'd rather be trapped in the computer than with him. From there, he got progressively worse. He started to beat me for no reason. He got worse and worse, angrier and angrier. He would hit me with whatever he could find. He would smash my face against walls, smack me with tree branches. Once, he beat me for an hour non-stop, using a steel pipe. I bared the pain, hoping it would subside. It didn't."  
"Eventually, he started killing everyone else in his world. He brought me along as an accomplish to the murders. At first, my job was to stand guard and watch to make sure there were no witnesses around. As the population started dying, he made me come inside and watch him commit the murders. Then, he made me kill the people. I was forced to do unspeakable things to the innocent.  
I still get sick to my stomach thinking about what I had to do."  
"Once everyone died, he started reviving them in forms similar to his first three. He brought back at least 5 others, although I believe there is more. He put them in cells, and took me with him to this city. He would let me wander, but only in this area. As I was walking around here, one of your guys told me he needed to ask a few questions."  
When the story finished, Daniel got up, and shook Miles's hand.  
"Thank you for your time," he said.  
"Your welcome," said Miles, also getting up to shake Daniel's hand."I REALLY should be going. He'll kill me if..." Suddenly, the wall behind Miles exploded, throwing Miles over the table onto Daniel. Oliver was blinded by the dust briefly, but Michael covered his face, blocking most of the dust heading his way. When all of them could see, they only saw the dust floating around, and two red dots floating in it. Then, they heard these words...  
"FOUND YOU!"


	2. Exe's Battle

"Did you really think you could hide," said the voice, before stepping through the hole in the wall. The figure was a humanoid hedgehog, nearly 6' feet tall. His skin, which was a light-blue color, came out in spikes on the back of his head. He had white gloves on. His chest was the only part that wasn't blue(it was tan). A lot of his body was covered in blood. His eyes were black with a red pupil, and teeth were yellow, and sharpened to a point. It was Sonic. exe. He let off a demonic, pixelated laugh. Then, he looked directly at Miles.  
"Now what have we explained about 'sharing' our secrets," said Sonic, slowly walking towards him. With inhuman speed, Daniel flung Miles on his back and ran out the room, while Michael and Oliver stayed to fight off Sonic. exe. Exe made little work of them, taking out Michael with two punches and a wall slam. Oliver pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him, but Sonic quickly disarmed him and smashed his head so hard on the table, it broke into multiple pieces. He took a moment, trying to decide on whether to kill them or not. Quickly realizing that Daniel and Miles were getting away, he rapidly turned around and started running faster than the sonic boom.  
MEANWHILE...  
Miles was not certain whether to be amazed or shocked. Daniel was running just as fast as Sonic. exe. Which was, in fact, faster than the sonic  
boom. After about three seconds of running, Daniel stopped in a dark alleyway and set Miles behind a dumpster.  
"Stay here," said Daniel,"and don't come out until it's safe." Miles nodded yes rapidly before Daniel stepped out of the alley into the middle of the street. He stared back in the direction from which he came.  
Almost instantly, Sonic appeared, looking angry at taking Miles away from him.  
"Where is he? Where is Miles?!" His voice sounded pixelated, similar to his laugh.  
"You're asking the wrong person," said Daniel with a smirk on his face.  
"You dare challenge the authority of god!?" Exe., now frustrated beyond belief, charged head on at Daniel. He raised his right arm, ready to claw him. But as he brought it down, Daniel quickly grabbed his wrist, spun him around rapidly, and flung him into a glass skyscraper nearby.  
The force that Sonic was thrown at the building was so powerful, that it caused all the glass panes within a ten foot diameter to instantly shatter. He flew through story after story, each one causing a new injury. Finally, after 12 stories, he flew out of the other side of the building, glass bits following him as he streaked through the sky. Almost an instant later, Daniel appeared, and punched Exe to the ground. A small crater surrounded where Sonic. exe landed.  
Sonic got up from the ground and stood in a slightly hunched manner. Daniel landed just a few feet away. In a fit of rage, Sonic ran directly at him. He just stood there like before. A split-second later, Sonic appeared behind Daniel, smiling. There was a hole through Daniel's chest, and his heart was in Exe's hand. Oddly, there was no blood, except a small circle on his uniform. Suddenly, Daniel's heart flew out of Sonic's hand, and rearranged itself within Daniel, before the wound AND the clothes repaired themselves. When he was done healing, there was absolutely no evidence of an injury, except for the circle of blood. Daniel stared at Sonic before letting off an energy eye-blast.  
Sonic. exe had only enough time to raise his arms in an X-shape before the eye-blast hit him. Exe's was thrown against a wall, his body making a hole in it. He was barely able to stand up. Daniel flew straight at him and uppercut him into the sky. Exe went flying upwards, with Daniel following closely behind. As Sonic climbed higher into the sky, Daniel continued to punch Exe, each punching taking a bit of life away from Sonic. Then, Daniel grabbed Sonic and descended to the ground, tossing Sonic to the ground, and put his foot on Exe's chest. Sonic weakly attempted to remove Daniel's leg. Daniel lifted his leg, and stomped on his chest.  
The ground literally shook, and the street cracked. Close-by windows broke into small pieces, and metal fences bent. Another crater appeared on the floor. Daniel floated out of the hole an waited. By some miracle, Exe. was able to stand up and climb out of the crater. He attempted one final charge, barely able to run. Daniel simply turned 90 degrees, grabbed Sonic's back, and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the floor. For a moment, he seemed dead. But a few moments later, he brought himself to a kneeling position, staring at Daniel with anger and pain. Daniel started to speak...  
MEANWHILE...  
Miles had his chin on his knees, waiting for the safe signal. He was holding a steel pipe. He had been listening to the fight, safely hidden, but when the ground started shaking, he had to look and see what was happening. He peeked to see how the battle had was Daniel standing above Sonic, while Sonic was kneeling in defeat.  
Exe. was a mess. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Several pieces of glass had emerged themselves in his fur. His nose was bleeding, and every time he coughed, blood came out. Daniel seemed to be talking to Sonic. Miles focused on them, and tried to listen to the conversation. He couldn't believed what Daniel was saying.  
After all the killing, all the destruction, all the pain Sonic. exe caused... and Daniel was going to let him just rot in prison?! This made Miles mad. Sonic didn't even deserved life in jail, he deserved to... deserved to... Miles took a look at the pipe in his hand, and, for the moment, he believed he was the one to end it. The pain, the suffering. This was the perfect time, now, while Exe. was so vulnerable. The time for justice, what's right...  
The time for vengeance. A crooked grin appeared on his face. He started running toward Exe. He ran past Daniel and raised the pipe high over his head. Sonic only saw Miles as the steel pipe connected with his head...  
Sonic. exe died as soon as it hit him. He fell to the side, lifeless, unmoving. As if that was 't enough, Miles continued to smack Sonic's body with the pipe, saying things like, "How do YOU like it, huh? How does it feel to be me, HUH?!" Years of abuse finally took it's toll, as the killer became the victim. Miles started laughing, and Daniel noticed a shocking similarity to Sonic. exe's laugh. Eventually,the pipe broke, but that didn't stop Miles, for he started to use his nails to claw at the body. It was almost disturbing for Daniel to watch.  
Then, for a brief moment, a little bit of Miles sanity came back. Memories of what he was forced to do to the innocent. As they flashed through his mind, he realized what he was doing. Slowly but surely, his laughing became weeping. He was crying for the victims of Sonic, the innocent he was demanded to slaughter. He was crying because that he had just murdered someone else, no matter how bad he had been. He had willing CHOSE to kill him.  
Eventually, Miles just stopped clawing at Sonic. exe's dead body. But the damage was done, for Sonic's body was now horribly mutilated. Miles curled up in a lying fetal position, still weeping. Daniel, who had been watching the scene play out, picked up Miles and carried him in his arms.  
'Poor kid,' thought Daniel.'No friends, no family, no one to take care of him. And at only twelve. He doesn't even have any hope, himself or otherwise.' Daniel looked at Exe's body.'And it's all because of you. You took everything from Miles. Now he has nothing. And now you're dead. Some god you were.' Something flashed through Daniel's head, and he smiled at the thought of it. He flew off, Miles still in his arms, and Sonic's body floating closely behind.


End file.
